Cake and Other Random Things: 100 Pokémon Drabbles
by Hana Ikimoto
Summary: 100 Pokémon drabbles, different shippings, starts with Oldrivalshipping. There won't be anything higher than T. Newest: LoliShotashipping
1. OldRivalShipping

**Author's Note: So I have major Writer's Block for all my Harry Potter stories… so I decided to make a drabble-fic for Pokémon! I would pick the week before finals to start this… Anyway, enjoy! If you request a pairing, I'll write a drabble for it, unless I **_**absolutely hate**_** the pairing. Thanks, and enjoy!**

_Oldrivalshipping: GreenxBlue (Green is the boy, Blue is the girl)_

Green rolled his eyes. It didn't matter to him that it was his birthday- he had a training schedule, and he was going to follow it. Or at least, he _was_, until a certain _pesky_ girl barged into his gym, carrying a cake.

"Remind me again why you're _feeding me_? I'm perfectly capable of eating a cake."

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly as Blue answered, "Because you'll just go and train if I leave the cake here! And it took me a _long_ time to make it, too! You have to eat it now!"

Green pushed away the cake. "I've eaten a slice. That's all I'm eating. Anyway, why did you have to make a cake for me?" He didn't even want a cake. He'd never seen the point of birthday parties, and he'd never voluntarily celebrated his own.

"Because it's your birthday, silly!" Blue laughed, and tried to ruffle his hair. "Of course I made you a cake!"

Green raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "'_Of course,' _you made me a cake? You never make anyone cakes. I wonder why it's so obvious that you made _me_ one..."

Blue turned red, pouted, and shoved the plate at Green.

"Well, Blue?"

"... Shut up and eat your cake."

**I wanted Green to be the one who has the upper hand for once, since Blue always seems to be able to make fun of him!**

**Review if you have any feedback! Put requests in reviews, please!**


	2. MangaQuestShipping

**Author's Note: Hi! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story… anyway, I just wanted to make it clear ahead of time that not all of these drabbles will have the couples being together- some will even be completely one-sided. If you have any pairings you like, please let me know!**

**And now, one of my OTP's, MangaQuestShipping!**

_MangaQuestShipping (Gold x Crystal)_

Crystal was sitting at her desk, organizing several reports on water-type pokémon, when Gold walked in. He walked over and sat on her desk, messing up the neatly piled reports, and breaking… something- Crys didn't want to know what. "Hey, Super Serious Gal!" Gold said, poking her with his billiard cue.

"Go away, Gold," she replied in a calm, even tone. She wasn't going to get angry with him, she promised herself. _Just be calm and he'll leave_. She repeated those words again and again in her head.

He waited a few minutes, and then poked her again, surprising her- she'd almost forgotten he was there. The reports flew everywhere, covering the floor.

"_GOLD!"_

"Sorry! I'll… I'll help you clean up!" For once, Gold wasn't joking- he was actually quite scared.

For the next 10 or so minutes, they were both silent, picking up the papers and putting them into piles.

Crystal stood up. "Well, I think that's it! Thanks, Gold- " She spun around as he tapped her on the shoulder, and nearly fell over backwards when she realized he was only about an inch away from her.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling.

"It's fine, don't wor- " But she never finished that sentence, because before she could, Gold leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

For a second, she was startled, and then she relaxed, kissing him back, and letting the reports fall out of her hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped the reports he was carrying, too, his arms wrapping around her.

Then, after what seemed like forever, her brain started working. _What are you doing, Crys?_ It seemed to shout at her. She froze for a second, realizing that she was _kissing Gold_. Gold. The person who she complained about daily, who always bothered her while she was working, who was brave and strong and funny…

Gold lifted his head, noticing something was wrong. "Hey, Crys, you okay?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she did what she thought was the most logical thing to do in that situation- she kneed him in the balls and ran.

As she ran away, she heard Gold, doubled over in pain, calling, "Hey, Crys! CRYS! What'd I do? I thought you liked the kiss!"

She couldn't help but turn red.

**I hope you liked it! As you can tell, Crys **_**really**_** doesn't want to admit she likes Gold! I've always thought that was how they'd be… Gold trying to ask her out and Crys not understanding her own feelings.**

**Anyway, let me know if you have any pairings that you want me to write about.**


	3. GracefulShipping

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry, I know this update is really late, but I have finals! Starting tomorrow… hehe… I'm an idiot. ANYWAY, this drabble is for my friend Addie, who loves GracefulShipping!**

**Just saying, Wallace/Winona is totally canon. It's obvious.**

**This takes place AFTER Sapphire and Ruby save the world and BEFORE the next arc.**

Winona sighs. She _knows_ Sapphire is in love with that Ruby boy. The one who likes contests. The one who reminds her of Wallace.

The one who's being _trained_ by Wallace. Just like she is training Sapphire.

Then it hits her- her life really is messed up, isn't it? The world was almost destroyed and she's thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

Winona hasn't been able to think straight about Wallace for a while. He used to make her blush, and act like a girl, and she felt slightly light-headed when he was around. But then they broke up, and she convinced herself she was over him. She _tried_ to convince herself she was over him. And it was working.

Until Steven had to go and tell her that the only reason Wallace gave up being champion was because he still cared about her, and wanted to be close to her.

And thanks to Steven, that _idiot_, Winona hasn't been able to stop thinking about Wallace.

She remembers his smile, his laugh, and the way he made her feel when they were dating. And she thinks that maybe, _just maybe_, she'll give him another chance.

But then Winona realizes that, well, he's _Wallace_, and he has tons of fangirls, and he probably doesn't care enough to want her back anyway.

The doorbell rings. Winona thinks it's probably Sapphire.

She's never been so happy to be so wrong about so many things.

Because standing in the doorway, holding a bouquet of roses, asking her out on a date, is Wallace.

She barely waits a second before saying yes.

**I believe that they got together after the Ruby/Sapphire Arc. Actually, it's more like, "I-hope-they-did-and-it's-possible-so-I'm-going-to-say-they-did," but whatever.**

**Next: AgencyShipping**


	4. AgencyShipping

**Author's Note: Well, I had finals today! I also have them tomorrow… But I figured I might as well stop being lazy and write something short.**

**This Agencyshipping drabble is for mcdlove2.0 and Autumnbreeze-49**

**I haven't actually finished reading the black/white arc- I just got to the part where Black challenges Lenora, so I'm sorry if this doesn't completely go with the story.**

She wonders, occasionally, about the boy that she traveled with for a while, the boy with the tepig. She thinks about how he's doing, and, though she won't admit it, not even to herself, she wishes she could see him again.

It's strange, she thinks to herself, that before she met Black, her work was all she cared about, and now she has to drag herself out of bed some days. She still loves what she does; she just wishes Black were there to help her.

Sometimes, she hears about Team Plasma. She remembers Black, though that's not saying much, because, now, everything reminds her of Black. Before, she might have just left, and focused on the BW Agency.

Now, she gets up on the stage when she can, or talks to people afterwards, and tells them that Team Plasma is wrong. She's screaming her heart out, and she thinks she sounds a little like Black.

A tear drips down her cheek, and she wishes she could see Black again. She doesn't care if he destroys another set, she just wants to see him again.

She wants to tell him that she loves him.

* * *

><p>He's been working on achieving his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Whenever he hears about Team Plasma, he tells people that they're wrong, and that people and Pokémon belong together. He fights Team Plasma members whenever he sees them.<p>

He still asks Musha to eat his dreams sometimes, but being Champion isn't the only thing on his mind now- he also thinks about a girl that he traveled with after destroying the set of a movie she was working with.

White. He really misses her. He knows what it's like to have a dream that matters more to you than anything else in the world.

He likes to think that someday, when he becomes Champion, he'll visit her. But he knows it's not going to happen, because she is always busy, and when he becomes Champion, he'll be busy too.

He'd never admit it, but he'd give almost anything to see her again. He'd even become her employee again, even though that would delay his journey. He just wants to see her, so he can tell her that he's in love with her.

* * *

><p>White is sitting on a bench at the amusement park in Nimbasa City. She looks up at the Ferris wheel. She's been asked to go on it by a few boys, but the one person she wants to ride the Ferris wheel with isn't here- he's off following his dreams.<p>

She sighs, and lets a tear slide down her face.

"Prez? Are you crying?" She looks up- she knows that voice. Black is standing in front of her, smiling.

"Black!" She cries, leaping into his arms, and, before she knows what she's doing, she kisses him.

He's shocked for a second, and then he kisses her back.

She whispers against his lips, "I love you."

And he responds, softly, almost silently, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Black walks through Nimbasa City's amusement park. He's bored, and he misses White. He looks up at the Ferris wheel- he wishes White were here, so that he could ride it with her, and-<p>

He turns around so fast that he almost falls over, but he doesn't care, because he sees White, sitting on a bench-

Is she crying? He goes over to her, and asks, "Prez? Are you crying?"

There are a thousand other things he wants to say to her, and the only thing he can say is are you crying. He feels stupid, and stands there, until she leaps into his arms, and all of a sudden she's kissing him.

He never thought she'd like him the way he likes her, and it takes a moment for the fact to sink in, that _White is kissing him_, and then he kisses her back. She tells him that she loves him, and he tells her what he's wanted to tell her for ages, that he loves her too.

They break apart after what seems like forever, or maybe it's been a couple of minutes- Black can't tell.

Then, he smiles, offers her a hand, and says, "So, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel together?"

**Like I said, I haven't finished reading this arc, so I'm **_**really**_** sorry if it doesn't fit the story… I did the best I could…**


	5. FranticShipping

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I'm an idiot. I MEANT to post this last week BEFORE going on my trip of doom…. Oops… **

**NOTE: I KNOW that I've told all the people that review that I have a "list" where I keep track of which shippings people request and in what order they are requested, so that way I can finish them all, but Layne Muffins (who writes the most AMAZING stories EVER, such as Through the Shattered Looking Glass, which you should DEFINITELY go read right after this) requested franticshipping, and I LOVE franticshipping. They're totally canon. So I'm writing this first. **

**I'M REALLY SORRY to two groups of people: all the people who have been reading my Harry Potter fics, because, to be honest, they're not going to be updated any time soon, and to the people who requested ships that I haven't written about yet! I'm sorry, I'm doing my best to finish stuff, but I'm still a student, so I have tests, projects, and other stuff that I have to finish (and prioritize above fanfiction). And about the Harry Potter stuff, I put a poll on my profile asking what I should do with them, so please tell me what you think.**

**END OF NOTE: Sorry if I'm boring. Without further ado, I give you…**

**Franticshipping (For Layne Muffins)**

RUBY'S POV

She's so beautiful. Sapphire Birch. Especially if I could get her to wear a dress, or something else that I could design…

I'll never admit it, but she looks beautiful in the clothes she's wearing. She even looked beautiful in that leaf-thing.

She says she likes me, and back when she told me for the first time, I told her I liked her too. It just sort of slipped out- I never meant to tell her, because I know she'd laugh at me. But she looked so breathtaking with the rain and lights from the battle around us creating a dramatic background, and her hair moving in the wind, that I just couldn't help myself.

She says she likes me, but I know it'll fade. She really hates me- and face it, why wouldn't she? I'm everything she scorns- a coordinator, interested in looking presentable, fashion, and beauty. She loves to fight, doesn't care about how she looks, and, to her, beauty is pointless.

So when she asked me if I remembered, I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about. No idea at all.

* * *

><p>Wallace has been trying to convince me to tell her that I remember. I argue back, asking him if he's told Winona anything. He blushes, and immediately starts talking about contests. Other times, he seems to snap a little, and he walks away and paces for so long that it seems like holes will appear in the floor.<p>

Finally, we make a deal- we're going to be men. Wallace will tell Winona how he feels, but I have to tell Sapphire that I remember.

* * *

><p>Wallace told Winona ages ago. But I've been putting off telling Sapphire for as long as possible- I used the excuse of our seniors getting petrified, and then I said that I wanted to meet Emerald, but now, finally, I know that I have to tell her.<p>

I was hoping she'd be over the idea of me remembering, and maybe Wallace would drop it, but the only thing that's changed is that Winona is helping him now.

Great.

I don't know what's worse- the idea of Sapph being over me, and having to move on? Or her going out with me, just to break up with me later, and tear my heart out and crush it.

* * *

><p>Wallace insists that I tell Sapphire.<p>

I'm going to die. A painful, painful death. I wonder if you can die from heartbreak?

* * *

><p>It's pouring rain outside, and I'm reminded of the time she confessed that she liked me. Except this time, Sapphire's not confessing- I am.<p>

"Sapphire?"

"Whaddaya want, Sissy Boy?" She scowls at me. She's beautiful even when scowling.

I gulp. This is going to turn out badly. "Mirage Island **(A/N I think this is what it was called, if I'm wrong please review/PM me and tell me so I can fix it when I get back)**… I remember… everything that happened…"

"You… remember?" She's not scowling any more, but it's pretty clear that she doesn't exactly believe me.

"I…" I know I have to tell her. "I do. And… I really like you, Sapphire."

She glares at me, and I step back, bracing myself to run, and then-

She hugs me, and whispers, "I like you too, Ruby."

Maybe Wallace's advice isn't that bad after all. After all, it helped me end up with the girl I'm in love with….

And she's beautiful.

**I used the word beautiful because Ruby's like freaking obsessed with that word. But honestly, I don't really mind. He's an awesome character. I'm sorry about the ending, but give me a break; I wrote this at 12:34 in the morning. Like, 34 minutes after midnight. If you guys review and I end up with a lot of people who don't like this chapter, ASSUMING YOU TELL ME WHY, I'll fix it, and repost it sometime tomorrow or the day after. ALSO I'm writing a second franticshipping drabble because I love them so much. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Thanks!**

**xAnita**


	6. FranticShipping2 Extra chapter!

**Author's Note: Hi! I LOVE franticshipping, so I'm writing another drabble. I got the inspiration from my camping trip of doom- the only good thing that came out of it. Don't worry, this technically doesn't count as one of the 100. I will actually write 100 different shippings. (Sadly, this means I'm probably going to eventually write shippings that I think are crack or that I dislike... *sigh*)**

**The idea for this is basically Ruby and Sapphire's first date.**

**This is also for Layne Muffins, because I made all of you (especially her, because she requested franticshipping) wait for such a long time before I posted the first one.**

**FRANTICNESS! (I had chocolate today, technically yesterday because it's 12:41, so I'm sorry for the hyper-ness)**

Ruby looked in the mirror one last time, smoothing the creases in his pants. He'd made reservations at a fancy restaurant, and, hopefully, Sapphire was going to follow the dress code. He'd even sent her a dress that he made for her.

Of course, he thought this only before the front door banged open, and a loud cry of, "Hurry up, Ruby! We're going to be late!" echoed through his house, coming from a girl who was clearly _not_ prepared to dine at Petalburg's finest restaurant.

"Sapph? We're- "

"Going rock climbing, of course! It'll be so much fun! I've been planning it, and I found the best- "

Ruby was about to argue, but then Sapphire made her eyes as large as plates, and fixed him with a puppy-dog-annoyingly-helpless-stare-thing that made him give in, and he cut her off, saying, "I'll go change."

* * *

><p>Ruby was getting bored. They'd been driving for half an hour, and they still weren't at… well, wherever they were going. Though he had to admit, Sapphire looked <em>beautiful<em> smiling the way she was, with her eyes lit up and almost sparkling.

"And…. We're here!" Ruby stopped staring at the window as Sapphire tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Oh… ok," Ruby said, a little dazed at how excited she seemed. _Man… _He thought, _I'm whipped_.

* * *

><p>Sapphire was scrambling up rocks like she was a Primeape. Ruby, on the other hand… was… struggling. Rather, he was unwilling to get his clothes dirty.<p>

"Come on, Prissy Boy!" Sapphire called, laughing.

She looked at him again, and then asked, "Do you need help?"

Ruby grunted something unintelligible, and before he knew it, Sapphire was a foot away from him, guiding his hand with her own.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were sitting at the top of a 20-foot boulder together, staring at the stars, Ruby understood why she was so excited. Because the view from up there was much more beautiful than any restaurant, no matter how fancy.<p>

It almost didn't matter that his clothes were ripped, dirty, and generally ruined.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Many years later, when Ruby and Sapphire were married, and everyone laughed about how they were meant to be, Blue asked an interesting question: "What was your first date like? Oooh, I bet Ruby took you to a fancy restaurant, and you wore a really nice dress, right Sapphire?"<p>

There was a pause- then Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, and promptly began to laugh so hard that they fell over. After about 10 minutes of hysterical laughter, they wiped the tears from their eyes, and answered, "Not exactly… Here's what really happened…"

**This is a little short. But whatever. It's extra! So it doesn't matter. I just REALLY wanted to feel like something positive came out of my camping trip of doom, so here it is! **

**By the way, I probably should have explained this- I've mentioned this sometime, somewhere, but definitely never in a Pokémon fic, so here it is: I HAVE A REASONABLY STRICT NO-WEEKEND POLICY, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF APPROXIMATELY ONE WEEKEND PER MONTH. That means I don't post during most weekends, reply to reviews, thank people for adding stories to their favorites list, or reply to private messages until Sunday night. Please PM me if you're confused, or you want to know how to reach me during weekends (to send requests, PMing me, etc.), because it's too long a story for me to put in an Author's Note.**


	7. FatherlyShipping

**Author's Note: Aaaand I'm back! Believe it or not, I didn't die! On another note, I just realized how pathetic it is that I'm writing a drabble series about people's love lives when my love life is… shit. ANYWAY, I present to you, Fatherlyshipping (for Autumnbreeze-49)**

**BTW THIS IS GAMEVERSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT DOING ANOTHER SO DEAL WITH IT. I had ice cream… it's not my fault that I'm crazy… I have a quiz, a test, and a project due this week, so this is the only drabble I can write this week. Sorry, but I'm still a student, and once in a while I do actually have to prioritize.**

To say Falkner got bored often was an understatement. Sure, he was the first Johto gym leader, but since Elder Li helped weed through the weaker challengers, combined with the fact that many were unprepared even after defeating the Elder, Falkner had _a lot_ of free time.

So much free time, in fact, that after spending time in Ecruteak City with Morty (and his girlfriend, Whitney, who Falkner swore was the most annoying girl on the planet), he decided to take a real vacation, and go to Kanto. After all, Koga, who he'd always been on friendly terms with, was originally from Kanto- formerly a gym leader, his daughter, Janine, now ran the gym.

So he closed the gym and went on vacation

* * *

><p>Janine was bored out of her mind. She'd meditated so long that she'd lost feeling in her feet, and there were no challengers- that was to be expected of course, considering that it was summer, and there were enough gyms to be beaten before the Fuchsia Gym that most of the weaker challengers would be turned away.<p>

All the same, she couldn't say she was pleased when Falkner, the gym leader from Violet City, knocked on her door saying he was on vacation, and asking if she wanted to "hang out."

Over a lunch that Janine had been reluctant to agree to, she realized something that seemed impossible- Falkner wasn't all that bad. He, too, had to deal with his father leaving him- though in his case, it was because his father was dead. (**A/N: I don't know if this is true, I made it up**)

She learned many things about him- that growing up, he had trained with Elder Li, rather than his father, which he regretted; that even as a young boy, he had been fascinated by pokémon; and countless other things, too many to name.

From the longest conversation she had ever had, three hours of nonstop talking (on both sides, which was unusual, since Janine rarely talked), she learned to fall in love with him.

Obviously, she wasn't going to admit it to anyone, least of all herself.

* * *

><p>Several months later, Janine decided- sorry, was <em>forced<em> to take a vacation, after being told by the league that she had too much vacation time, since her father's vacation time had been added to hers.

"Take some time off, already!" Lance had exclaimed, shocked at her nonchalant attitude toward the idea of a vacation- most of the gym leaders kept _running out_ of vacation time, and asking him for more, rather than accumulating as much time as possible, and then not wanting to use it.

Janine, always quiet, subdued, and respectful when dealing with figures of authority (something else that Lance found unnerving, considering that Clair had once threatened to post embarrassing baby pictures of him on the internet if he didn't give her a pay raise), simply nodded, and continued sitting in the exact same place, silently, as Lance walked away as calmly and deliberately as possible (thinking only that he had to _get the hell out of there_ and _surely Koga wasn't as creepy as his daughter because he would have noticed something_).

Throughout this whole conversation, though it wasn't much of a conversation considering Janine hadn't said anything, she had been confused, unsure of where to go. She wasn't going to visit her father; obviously- he was busy, training. She didn't really have friends- she had always been busy, training, and was never one for socializing anyway.

After an hour of careful consideration of her choices, she decided to visit Falkner. It would be a calm, relatively uneventful trip, and a good way to get Lance off her back about taking some time off.

Oddly, at least, odd for Janine, she'd forgotten a key aspect of visiting Falkner.

She'd forgotten how much she liked him.

* * *

><p>Falkner missed Janine. He didn't want to admit it- he'd never been very interested in finding a girlfriend, what with Police duties and the gym, but even Morty, who was <em>completely and utterly the most dense person on the planet<em> could see that Falkner had a crush on someone- no one could figure out who, but it was obvious that he liked _someone_.

He'd liked her, talking to her. She was quiet, like him- far quieter, actually, but she had opened up to him and he had liked her for it- and there was something about her strange personality that he found endearing.

So when Janine showed up at the door of his gym, saying she had been forced to take some time off and go on vacation, it was a tribute to Morty's denseness that he hadn't noticed the bright blush that had appeared on Falkner's face after Janine asked if she could stay with him.

* * *

><p>Janine actually liked Violet City- It was a bit dismal for her tastes, but it was beautiful, and she enjoyed spending time with Falkner. She also liked seeing the wild Pokémon that were only native to Johto- She had, of course, seen many of them already, but never in the wild- only when trainers from Johto challenged her gym. She'd meditated in Sprout tower, helped Falkner clean his gym, and he'd even taken her to Goldenrod City (fortunately, they hadn't seen Whitney, since she had been visiting Morty) when she wanted to go.<p>

Yes, she'd decided, she was _definitely_ in love with him.

* * *

><p>Falkner loved seeing Janine enjoy Violet City so much. She'd meditated with Elder Li (and somehow managed to <em>enjoy<em> it), helped him clean the gym, and, when she wanted to go to Goldenrod City, he took her (and they even managed to avoid Whitney).

He didn't want her to leave- he loved her, that much was obvious. So on the day she was leaving, he did one of the most daring things he'd ever done- he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Janine was about to leave, and, though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to stay. As she was about to say good-bye to Falkner, he did something she never would have expected him to- he kissed her.<p>

So she did the only thing she could think of- she kissed him back.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking on cloud 9, her head still slightly dazed, Janine grinned, and said, "Maybe I'll stay another month…."

Falkner smiled, and said, "I'd like that."

**FUUUUUUUUUUU**

**This is so long! I didn't mean for it to be long, but whatever. It was late, so it is long. WHATEVER. I made a deviantArt! I'm Ace-Trainer-Anita, though I don't have much up yet…. Still, if you want, go see!**

**NEXT: Here's a hint…. It's going to offend a lot of you…. It fits Pokétumblr…. And my physics teacher picked it from my list!**

**When you review, guess, and if you're right, I'll write a one-shot for you! (NO CHOSENSHIPPING OR FEELINGSHIPPING AND NO YAOI OR YURI)**


	8. AmberShipping

**It's….. Ambershipping! Yes, my physics teacher picked this. No, he doesn't know pretty much anything about Pokémon. I gave him a list of words (lucky, amber, haughty, contest, ikari) and he picked amber! So, here it is. Yes, this is Pokétumblr-canon. THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT CANON GOLD AND CRYS BELONG TOGETHER DAMMIT.**

**Crys and Gold will have a platonic relationship in this. Because otherwise there is no way in hell that this would work. And I'm doing… um… you know what, Crys is single in this. Deal with it.**

**Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor…**

**Ambershipping (for TigerSneak1)**

Gold _really_ hoped this would work. Here he was, abandoning his "bad boy" attitude, about to invite Yellow on a _picnic_.

It was Crystal's idea.

Gold grimaced. _Of course_ Super-Serious-Gal would come up with something like this. But, he had to admit, it would probably work better than anything he'd been trying- Yellow was the kind of girl who liked flowers, and nature, and the sun. After all, she'd been born in the Viridian Forest.

He gulped, then quickly took out his PokéGear and called Crys. "I'm not sure about this…."

"Gold! This is a great idea! Now go! Hurry up, already! Or I'll tell Blue!"

Gold quickly hung up. If Crys told Blue, not only would Blue harass him about it, Red would find out, since they'd been going out for over a year, and saw each other all the time. And if Red found out, then pretty much _every_ dexholder would find out. Not to mention the fact that Red would probably go psycho-big-brother on him.

He gulped _again_, then knocked on Yellow's door. She opened it, and smiled at him. Her smile made him feel like a sap.

"Gold? Hello! Would you like to come in?" _Time to be a man_, Gold thought.

"Uh… actually, Yellow, I was wondering… doyouwanttohaveapicnicwithme?"

"I'm sorry, Gold, what did you say?" Yellow asked, her head tilted in what Gold thought was an adorable pose, her sparkling eyes confused.

"Er… Yellow… Do you… want to have a picnic… with me?

"Of course! Let's go!"

As Yellow took Gold's arm and walked away with him, holding the picnic basket he'd brought, Gold made a mental note to thank Crys.

* * *

><p>"So… Yellow…" Gold didn't know how to begin… How was he supposed to tell her he liked her?<p>

"Yes, Gold?" She smiled up at him, and he suddenly felt like he _had_ to tell her, because otherwise someone else surely would…

"?" _Why, why, why did he keep doing that?_

"Gold, I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you…"

"Yellow…. I really like you… so do you want to go out with me?"

Yellow looked confused, then smiled. "I'd love to"

Gold grinned so widely he thought his teeth would fall out.

* * *

><p>"You guys are going out now?" Crys asked, in a self-satisfied way. "I knew it."<p>

"You guys are going out now?" Blue asked, excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You guys are going out now?" Red asked, confused.

"Don't repeat something after it's been said twice, Red, it's not funny anymore*." Blue said, smiling and hugging him.

"Oh… Gold, if you hurt her…" Red made a fist, and Gold backed away slowly.

"I won't, I won't!"

"You'd better not…"

"I won't!"

"Red, _let it go_!"

"Gold, I'm warning you…"

"I won't, really!"

"_Red!_"

**Yes, I know, it's short. But I wanted to finish it today, so it ended up short. If you want me to re-do it, I will. My friend Aniqua (That's her nickname, it's a long story) said the sentence with the asterisk while I was writing this, so I had to add it. YES THERE IS LUCKYSHIPPING IN THIS LIKE I SAID ON MY PROFILE I AM A FORMER LUCKYSHIPPER SO I STILL LIKE IT AND IT WORKED BEFORE THE FR/LG ARC DAMMIT. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor…**


	9. LuckyShipping

**Author's Note: Man, you guys are going to **_**kill**_** me…. I'm writing Ambershipping and Luckyshipping without a break in the middle…**

**I've been a Luckyshipper for a while, but after the FR/LG arc, I realized that between the possibility of Red liking Yellow and more Oldrival hints, it's not very likely to happen. Still, that doesn't mean I can't like it! I think in a world with ambershipping, this would happen. (I WILL ALWAYS HATE FEELINGSHIPPING AND CHOSENSHIPPING NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT OK?)**

**Anyway, Luckyshipping (for mcdlove2.0 and a random reader)**

Red was nervous. He and Blue had been dating for three years now, and it was their anniversary today.

His hand itched toward the small box in his pocket, but he stopped himself- Blue could walk out any minute, and she'd catch him. His girlfriend had always been a bit more… able to discover secrets… than the other dexholders.

He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and he started to look around nervously.

But when Blue came downstairs to meet him, after knowing her for over 10 years, all Red could think about was how beautiful she looked.

* * *

><p>As they drive to the restaurant, Red feels like his tie is suffocating him. Blue looks up at him, concerned. "Are you all right, Red?"<p>

He moves suddenly, as if he's been shocked, and he realizes Blue's said something. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" He trails off unimpressively.

She pauses, clearly skeptical, then smiles and shrugs. "Ok! And, by the way, I think we're here."

Red turns to look out the window, and realizes she's right. He feels like an idiot.

* * *

><p>After they eat, Red and Blue walk back to their car. <em>This is it<em>, Red thinks _Don't blow it_. He drives to the place that the two of them first met, then gets out of the car.

Blue steps out, and looks puzzled, and Red is worried that she's forgotten until he hears her gasp of recognition.

"This is…" Her eyes are welling up, and she's smiling so sincerely that Red feels like his hearts about to explode.

"The place we first met… Yeah, it is," he says, with a lopsided grin.

He clears his throat, and gets down on one knee. "Blue, ever since I met you here, years ago, I've liked you. And now, after all the things that we've been through, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Blue, will you marry me?"

She pauses, shocked, for a moment, and Red feels his heart being ripped out, until a smile emerges on her face, and the tears start to fall, and she nods, saying yes over and over again until he kisses her.

* * *

><p>Red wonders, as he's kissing his girlfriend- <em>fiancée<em>, he corrects- how he managed to get lucky enough to have someone like Blue fall in love with him.

**And… done! Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I had a Spanish test today, so I had to study! I've always had a soft spot for this couple, and I used the idea of Red feeling "lucky" because, well, it's called luckyshipping. So…. Please don't kill me. Yeah, I know, it's a bit short, but whatever. It's not the shortest.**

**Next: Haughtyshipping (my physics teacher picked this one too!)**


	10. HaughtyShipping

**Author's Note: Hey, it's Anita! My test was ok, and thanks for waiting for the next drabble! This one was **_**also**_** picked by my Physics teacher! I still don't know how he picks them, but whatever. He picked Haughtyshipping. Honestly, I prefer Commonershipping, but that was requested after I asked him, so…. Meh, I'll do it later. To be honest, I think Scarfshipping works best for the Sinnoh trio, even though I don't like yaoi, yuri, or three-way pairings. **

**Oh, and thank you random anon! I have no clue who you are, but the compliment made my day! Virtual cookies!**

**Ok, here it is. Haughtyshipping (for paintersmurffan12 and Layne Muffins)**

Pearl didn't know what he'd been thinking. Platina (she had _insisted_ that he and Dia call her Platina after they stopped being her bodyguards) had asked him to go to some rich-people ball-thing with her, and he'd said yes.

He really could be stupid sometimes.

He hadn't been able to help it- she'd smiled at him so sincerely that his heart melted, and before he knew what he was doing, he was saying, "Of course, I'd love to go!"

He didn't even realize what he'd said until she'd smiled, said "See you there!" and walked away.

So he did the only thing reasonable at the time- he punched Dia, who had been rolling on the ground, laughing behind a bush. And even _that_ didn't make him feel better. _What have I done?_ He thought miserably.

* * *

><p>Pearl tugged irritably at his tie. He'd always hated ties- they made him feel like he was suffocating, and he didn't see the point- <em>you could get the same effect with a scarf<em>, he reasoned, _and a scarf will also keep you warm_.

Platina, as usual, looked beautiful (_Arceus_, he thought, _I'm turning into Ruby_), though Pearl had to admit, he preferred the clothes she wore when she was with him and Dia. Maybe it was because these clothes, fancy dresses, jewelry…. They reminded him of how out-of-his-league she was.

He sighed, as she tugged on his arm, and walked into the house with her.

* * *

><p>She was radiant, laughing- in someone else's arms. Pearl scowled. Some elitist rich guy was dancing with Platina- and worse, she was <em>obviously<em> enjoying it. Pearl watched for another moment, then sighed dejectedly, grabbed his suit jacket, and headed for the door, loosening his tie as he went.

"_And where_ do you think _you're_ going?" The bratty girl that was hosting this… thing… was blocking Pearl's way, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "_Home_."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then moved. He walked out, not even glancing at Platina, who was _clearly_ having fun without him.

* * *

><p>"Anne-Marie, where's Pearl?" Platina asked her friend, the one hosting the party, worriedly.<p>

"Oh," she said, turning up her nose, "he left."

Platina paused for a second, then hurriedly said goodbye and ran outside. "Pearl! _Pearl!_ Where are you?"

She pulled up the skirt of her dress a little, and then walked to his house. Soon, it started to rain, and, before she knew it, Platina was soaked to the bone. She kept walking though, and she eventually got to Pearl's house. She knocked on the door, shivering.

"What do you want?" Pearl asked, grumbling, as he opened the door.

"I-I hadn't realized you had left, and I of course wanted to come find you. Why did you leave?"

"Cut the crap, Platina. We both know you didn't need me there. You just made me come because you probably felt _sorry_ for me or something. You were perfectly happy with Mr. I'm-a-spoiled-rich-brat-who's-perfect earlier." Platina was shocked. Never before had Pearl been so… _harsh_ with her.

"Pearl…" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked it away.

"Look, I get it, ok? You just wanted me there to make that guy jealous! Why don't you just go back and dance with him or something?" Normally Pearl wasn't like this, but he was tired of Platina's friends looking down on him, tired of her not feeling the same but leading him on, tired of being there for her, when she was never there for him anymore. A lot had changed since they had traveled together.

"Pearl, that's not…" Platina suddenly thought of what Dia had said a few months ago: _He likes you, and you like him too. Why don't you just tell him?_

She leaned in and kissed him. After a second, he kissed her back.

"So…" He said, when they broke apart, "How about I take you on a normal people date?"

She hesitated, then smiled, and said, "I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

**Ok! So, if Pearl seems OOC, just keep in mind that this is the future, and he feels like Platina takes both him and Dia for granted. I personally think she kind of does. But, whatever. I'm not a huge haughtyshipper, but it's a nice shipping.**


	11. LoliShotaShipping

**Author's Note: I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me? Lol no of course not. Oh well, I can dream… Anyway, this is for the awesome and amazing Ten-Faced, who requested LoliShotaShipping! Her fics are awesome- she got me hooked onto Meiko/Kiyoteru! They're so perfect! *****Fangirl squeal***** **

**Anyway, I'm not going to be able to post anything next week, but I'll be able to respond to PMs, reviews, etc., albeit more rarely than usual. **

**So… Ten, if this is bad, you have every right to get mad at me and insist I re-write it. I really want to try to post something before break next week, so… I'm sorry in advance if this sucks.**

**LoliShotaShipping (for Ten-Faced)**

Cynthia wandered around the Desert Ruins. She'd been investigating the Snowpoint Temple- namely, the connection between Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. She was taking notes about some carvings in the walls when someone bumped into her. She dropped her pen, shocked, and whirled around, only to find Steven Stone, the Hoenn Champion, standing behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, clearly muffling his laughter behind his hand. Cynthia scowled, groping in the darkness for her pen, which had a flashlight attached to it.

"Go ahead," she grumbled. "Laugh."

He paused for a moment, and then laughed as if this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Asshole," Cynthia muttered under her breath.

"Here," Steven said, handing her- her pen?

"How- How did you- " Cynthia looked back and forth from the floor to his hand.

"Find it? I caught it when you threw it into the air. Quite amusing, really." He smiled.

"Shut up," Cynthia said exasperatedly. She'd never liked Steven Stone much, though whether or not that had to do with a certain crush she had on him and the fact that he had a girlfriend (and wasn't interested) wasn't something she was going to answer. "Why don't you go bother your girlfriend or something?"

His eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "My _girlfriend_? What girlfriend?"

She shook her head. _Is this guy an idiot?_ "Your girlfriend. Flannery. Gym leader in your region. Giant- thing- of hair on top of her head," Cynthia said, gesturing on top of her head when she said thing.

Steven laughed so hard that he clutched his side. Cynthia was not amused- she crossed her arms angrily and tapped her foot, waiting for him to answer her question. "Fucking moron…" she muttered out of the side of her mouth, glaring at him.

When he finally stopped laughing, he said, "Flannery? No way! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!"

She raised her eyebrows skeptically, but he continued to protest, so she let it go. _Right,_ she thought, _and next thing you know he's going to be proclaiming his love to me._ She scoffed, then finished the last of the notes she was writing.

Cynthia turned around, and nearly had a heart attack. "You're still here?"

He smiled, as if she were some five-year-old child. "I wanted to wait for you."

Cynthia scoffed at him- those cheesy lines might work on his groupies and fangirls, but _not_ on her. "Cut the crap, Stone, why are you still here? And why are you stalking me?"

He turned slightly red, though she couldn't see it in the darkness, and indignantly said, "I'm _not_ stalking you. I just wanted to ask you a question."

_Sure,_ Cynthia thought, _of course you did. Liar._ "So," she replied, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows cynically, "what did you want to ask me? I'm _happy_ to answer." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well…." He paused, and Cynthia was growing impatient.

"_What?_"

"FINE! Do you want to go out with me? I came her to ask you on a date! But it's _obvious_ you hate me, so I'll just leave now…" He turned around dejectedly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cynthia paused, shocked. All the times he was annoying her, he was trying to flirt with her? _He liked her back?_

She ran outside. "Wait, Steven!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

She blushed faintly. "I'd- I'd actually love to go out sometime with you."

He hesitated, then grinned. "Really? Great! I made reservations for a restaurant in Dewford in an hour! Let's go!"

Cynthia sweatdropped, then rolled her eyes. Sure, Steven was annoying as hell sometimes, but she'd always liked him- she didn't mind it as much as she pretended to.

She smiled, and then ran after him, grabbing his hand. Maybe on their next date, she could show him the Solaceon Ruins.

**I made a character use my favorite swear word! (Finally…) I love LoliShota- I hope I slightly-maybe-possibly did this shipping justice. **

**Next: Uh… I have to ask my Physics teacher (Yeah, he's still picking them, though he didn't pick this one- he's only picking some of them.)**

**xAnita**


End file.
